


Open Your Eyes

by ShamrockAttire38



Series: Open Your Eyes [1]
Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Acting, Assassins & Hitmen, Barry Berkman needs a hug, Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamrockAttire38/pseuds/ShamrockAttire38
Summary: She is kind, generous, and a true friend.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Original Female Character(s), Barry Berkman/Reader, Barry Berkman/Sally Reed
Series: Open Your Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first time writing fanfiction. I use to write them a lot when I was younger and would share them with my peers and classmates during breaks in school. This is my first time putting it online. All comments whether negative or positive are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I got heavily into the show from the writing, directing, acting, and all the work the crew has done on Barry. It has inspired me and hit home as an actress trying to make it.

Sally was quickly getting dressed. She had thirty minutes to make it to an audition line up. It wasn't anything big, but the paycheck would be good to help pay for her rent. It was for a shampoo commercial and if she got the part, it would be a major goal for her especially her resumé. It'll even be better to have on her video reel for her talent agency to see granting her more jobs. She looked over and saw Barry was still asleep. The two had been dating for some time and Sally found it a bit comforting to not have an empty bed, but damn, Barry was getting a little to clingy to her. She was glad to have someone to talk to who understood her issues or well just listen to them. She reached over and nudged him awake a bit too harshly.   
"Hey, Barry, come one you need to get up." said Sally. Barry jerked awake exposing his hairy chest. 

"Oh, good morning. You look nice." He said as he rubbed his eyes. He says up taking in the morning that came. He was needed at Lululemon later today, thankfully, and his acting class was much later, so he didn't have much going on. Hell, NoNo and Fuches hadn't really communicated with him, which he found to be off putting, but if they weren't reaching out then why should he?

"Barry, I'm serious, come on I need you to go." replied Sally as she was throwing his clothes at him. 

"Okay. Do you want to get dinner together later tonight?"

"I don't know maybe if I'm free. Shit, I have like twenty-five minutes, okay, I need to go, you need to go, come on!" 

"Audition?" asked a fully dressed Barry. Sally began pushing him out of the house and was quickly telling him that despite the audition not actually starting until an hour, a line was most likely forming with women who looked almost like her who probably had more acting skills than her. Barry still didn't understand the big deal when it came to being an actor. He was still new too it. He decided that he'd go to his place, shower, eat, and then go to the library to read up more information about it. What time was he needed at work today? One-thirty? Two?

"Better to get there early, so that the casting director can see me, and see how talented I am. I'm a good actress, right?" asked Sally, pushing her hair behind her ear. Barry smiled and gave her a nod. He leaned in to give her a kiss, Sally moved away, saying something about not being in the mood to kiss him. Barry watched her get settled in her car and drive away. He even waved at her and didn't get a wave back. He let out a sigh that he didn't know was there. Got into his car and drove to his place. 

After finally getting dressed in fresher clean clothes, eating a somewhat interesting sandwich, Barry was reading up on "Most Popular Contemporary Plays" and the breakdown of why the play, monologue, and the direction of it. He was focused on Buried Child and was having a hard time understand where the play was going. 'Did the mom actually sleep with her son?' he thought disgustingly. 

"Oh, man, which play are you on?" 

Barry looked up and saw a female stranger in front of him holding a book, Speak, in her hand. She was half his height, athletic built, and had the brightest colored clothing on her body that it made her very noticeable to a sniper instantly. She had on a tie dye romper, pink flats, and yellow flower earrings. Her hair had been covered with a green bandanna. The girl noticed that Barry was taking in her appearance rather than asking her question. 

"Okay, I know I look like a piece of candy, but come on, dude, you can like not make it obvious." she replied jokingly. 

"Oh, sorry. Just your outfit is out there. Ya know?" Barry said as he made a hand gesture to signify how bright it was. The girl laughed. 

"That's my goal," she said approaching him with her hand reaching out to shake his, "I'm Collis. You?"

"Barry. Barry Bloke," he replied as he too shook her hand. "and I'm reading about Buried Child. Know anything about it?"

"Dysfunctional American family written by Sam Shepard, won a Pulitzer in 1979, and there isn't a movie about it, yet I would cast Frances McDormand as Halie." 

Barry looked at her confused. 'Who the hell Frances McDormand?’ he asked himself. 

“You don’t know who that is do you? It’s cool man, not a lot of people don’t know who she is.” Collie replied. 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m new to the whole acting thing like I don’t know a lot—”

“You’re an actor? I don’t see it…I mean like you don’t seem like the kind of guy who would be on stage with a skull in your hand reciting Shakespeare’s most famous monologue.”  
The two both paused. Barry stared at her waiting for what to do next. He knew who Shakespeare was since the class performed Macbeth recently, so he knew something. 

“Seriously, you didn’t do it.”

“Do what?”

“You’re suppose to say, ‘To be or not to be’ because that’s what Hamlet does, and you never read Hamlet have you?”

Barry shook his head. Collis gave off the impression that she was irritated. She let it go because deep down she new that not of lot of people read Shakespeare or plays for that matter. Hell, people barley read books in this modern era corrupted by technology. 

“I’m a worker here and I’m going to pick out all the books you need to read. We’re obviously going to make sure you have Shakespeare’s finest plays and Anton Chekov for starters, and afterwards we’ll work out way down from there. Also, you need to check out that book and start searching up more about those plays if you wanna take acting seriously.” Collis said as she grabbed every book within reach. Barry watched her and wondered if he made a mistake engaging in a conversation with the girl or should be thankful to know she was willing to help him out. Maybe both. 

“Do you go to an acting class?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Is the class cool with visitors, cause I would love to see your performance. I’m thinking to myself like, ‘This guy is totally pulling on my tits. He can fucking act.’”

“Um…I mean we do performances, so whenever we have out next one, you can come.”

“I could help with your lines too and help you find more plays. I mean I know we just met, but I love the performing arts. I was involved in high school and would go see plays all the time. Please let me help. Please, please, please!” whined Collis. 

“Okay fine. Just stop whining.” Barry said standing up. He noticed on his watch that he was due at work in a few minutes. He needed to end their conversation before he was late.   
“Cool. Oh man, we’re going to be a great time. I can see you doing an interview know with a talk show host about how you got started. This is gonna be awesome! High-five on teamwork!” exclaimed Collis, knees beat, making her appear shorter than she should. Barry gave her a high five while very nervously taking in her excitement. Collis handed the books to him. 

“Go ahead and check out. If you ever need any help, find me. See you soon Block.” Collis said watching Barry walk away. He nodded at her and continued his way to the counter. Collis walked away proud of herself knowing she made a new friend.


End file.
